Thoughts of Want
by Xardion
Summary: That's something else I've been thinking about." For a brief moment, she let herself succumb to the urge and closed her eyes, taking in the warmth of his hand. "You." Maya/Masataka. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Tenjho Tenge or any of the character within, blah, blah, blah

-

_Thoughts of Want_

-

_'At least it's a nice day for a walk.'_

Looking out and around, Masataka Takayanagi let out a light sigh as he walked down the quiet roadway path. It has been a week; actually a week and a half since he left the hospital. Two weeks and a half since the Toudou High tournament, where the Juken club became victorious. Two weeks and a half from the colossal battle with his older brother Mitsoumi and the deadly fight with the then-possessed Souichiro. A week and a half since...Maya kissed him...sort of.

_'Has it really been that long ago?'_

That moment hadn't left his thoughts since then. The closeness, the anticipation, it was all still fresh in his mind. True, it was a moment interrupted (thanks to Bob and Chani), but it was still a moment. And since that time, he hadn't thought about much else. He hadn't really seen her after that day and that was the same when he was discharged from the hospital. But that when things got crazier. As he remembered, their victory at the tournament gave them to position as the new Enforcement Group.

But what surprised him was that Maya was the leader of that group, having her expulsion revoked upon their victory. He was happy for her, but was unable to express that as Souichiro had announced that he would be remaining in the school as well, per his mother's orders. For a minute, Masataka believed that the true reason was because Maya was staying as well, since it was known to them that the young fighter had a crush on her. But that was dispelled when he, in a show of thanks, kissed Aya on the cheek. Needless to say, it had made the already happy girl, ecstatic. Even Masataka found himself smiling for the two, his crush on Aya now gone completely.

_'I guess... they're right for each other after all.'_

With so much happening, Masataka was unable to speak with Maya, which didn't really matter since after the news, she was scarcely around. Aside from getting to know her new duties, Maya hadn't been around him or any of the others in the Juken Club/Enforcement Group. Last he had heard she had gone to visit Mitsoumi, which is where he was now leaving from. Emi had been very forthcoming with the conversation she had with Maya earlier and it was something for the young fighter to think over.

But time wasn't on his side this time as he approached the street corner to find the object of his thoughts coming up right from the opposite side of the corner.

"Captain...?"

* * *

Warmth... sunlight... light wind... Days like today are usually to be enjoyed. Friends hanging out, families together, couples hand in hand, things like that. Simple things. After everything that had happened to her recently, the mindset of one Maya Natsume was anything but simple, especially now. From reviving from her coma to discover her team won the tournament without her (all the while witnessing it in astral form), to her allowance to remain in the school as head of the Enforcement Group, to her mixed feelings about Mitsoumi and more importantly Masataka, and finally, to her actions at nearly kissing the younger Takayanagi twice.

Anything but simple...

It took her some time to sort out and work through them, so much so that her team had hardly seen her now. She hated leaving them in the lurch like that, but she couldn't be around them. Or more to the point, him. Masataka. Her feelings for the young fighter were strong and she didn't want to confuse them with what she had felt for Mitsoumi. Or even Shin for that matter. It was for that reason that she had gone to visit Mitsoumi alone.

What she found was that Mitsoumi, though alive, was completely comatose. After his battle with Masataka and Souichiro, his body had exceeded the point that he could handle. He being alive at all was a miracle in itself. Of course, she wasn't surprised to find Emi taking care of him, knowing of her love for Mitsoumi. It was there, looking at the unconscious man, the man that she had once been in love with that she came to a decision; a decision she told to Emi.

_"Please... Take care of Mitsoumi from now on."_

Those words were still echoing in her mind right now, knowing the underlining truth of them. She was finally letting go. Letting go of the past, the tragedies, the hurt and pain, _him_, all of it. As she had promised, the war was finally over. But now what? What was there to do now? How would she even start? The answer soon came when she reached a street corner. She hadn't felt his presence, and from the look of surprise on his face, neither had he felt hers.

"Captain...?"

* * *

Half an hour later, the two were walking through a brush and bramble of trees. After meeting on the street and staring at each other in awkward silence, Maya finally managed to suggest that they had to talk. Masataka only nodded in agreement and the two of them walked on, with Maya leading the way. It was still silent between them, but the awkwardness was gone...somewhat.

Masataka was busy wondering where she was leading him, and even more so, why he couldn't bring himself to talk to her. This was Maya after all, the closest person to him. His captain and teacher, but also his friend and... That was why he couldn't say anything. Before now, their relationship was that of friendship and comrade. They were both friends and teammates, pure and simple. They helped and supported each other, but nothing more. At least, nothing more like...what he had been feeling in the past couple of weeks.

For Maya, her train of thought was almost identical. She wanted to start a conversation, but with nothing to say at the moment, she opted for silence. It was strange to her though. She never had a problem talking to him before. Hell, half the time, she would tease him about one thing or another. But now, she just wasn't in the teasing mood. She just wanted to get her thoughts out in the open, to him.

Masataka blinked when he saw her turning towards a shrubbery of trees and enter in. Pushing a few of the branches aside, she quickly soon realized where she was leading him. The forest clearing. He hadn't forgotten that moment. He would always remember the image of the moonlight dancer in his mind...and heart. And just as they reached the clearing did his thoughts begin to clear up as well. She took a few steps more ahead of him and then stopped.

"You know, you are still the only one to ever find me out here." She whirled around with a grin, her silvery hair trailing behind her showily. "Maybe this can be _our_ little place, mh?"

Masataka couldn't help but embarrassingly smile back. That was the Maya he remembered. The one who both pushed and teased him, yet also encouraged and respected him. The Maya he knew and...

Meanwhile, Maya chuckled at his expression, unaware of the thoughts in his mind. Seeing the guy before her flustered was always a funny thing to see, especially when she was the cause of it. There was no reason for him to get that way, but it was enjoyable none the less.

It was..._cute_...

Their little moment was enough to ease the tension between them and now at a slight ease, Maya continued speaking.

"I'm sorry for avoiding all of you lately. There just been a lot on my mind." She paused with a light sigh. "So much has happened. I just wanted to clear my head."

Masataka nodded. "I understand. I've...been trying to do that too."

The grin returned to Maya's lips. "Well, I suppose you would, being the guy who won the tournament for us and all of that." she half-teased.

Embarrassed again, the young man scratched the back of his head. "Well, we all did it really."

"Did we?"

Masataka looked up upon hearing her somber tone. He knew that she had been in a coma at the time of the tournament and thus unable to take part in it (physically anyway). Unconsciously, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maya... The Juken Club is your group. We are your team. When one of us succeeds, we all succeed."

Though she kept it concealed, the silver haired woman was stunned by both his words and by the contact. She felt an urge to just close her eyes and take in his warmth, but she settled for smiling instead.

"Thanks. That means a lot, especially coming from you." She paused again and allowed for her head to tilt to the side. "That's something else I've been thinking about." For a brief moment, she let herself succumb to the urge and closed her eyes, taking in the warmth of his hand.

"You."

Masataka blinked, but kept his hand on her shoulder. He was surprised further when she pulled away, but remained silent as she went on to explain.

"I wasn't sure at first. Actually, I was pretty confused to tell you the truth." Her still-shut eyes contorted into a pained look. "After...Mitsoumi, I wanted to avoid all of that. So much had happened because of me and my feelings and I didn't want that to happen with the rest of you. I didn't want to make that mistake all over again." She turned halfway around and finished.

"I...wanted to be sure of myself first."

A silent moment passed between them, as both were sorting out what was spoken. Maya felt a bit of relief in speaking it out in the open. Kind of like a release. All too often, she kept such things to herself, never really sharing her feelings with anyone, not even Aya.

"It's funny." Masataka replied, breaking the silence. "I've been trying to do the same thing as well."

"Were you now?"

"For the longest, I've been pining after Aya, hoping she could feel the way about me that I felt for her." His eyes lifted up to the sky in thought. "But it took me some time to realize that, even if she did, it wouldn't have worked out. I care about her, but my feelings for her aren't the same as...her feelings for Souichiro." He then lowered his eyes to gaze at the woman before him.

"Or...my feelings for you."

Maya was stunned once again, and this time it showed on her face. This guy; this shy, somewhat insecure guy, had just confessed that he had feelings for her. She could still remember the way he was after he met Aya. Always shying away, trying to tell Aya how he felt, only to have her shoot him down in favor of Souichiro. But right now, he was no longer that guy. Shyness had turned to calmness and insecurity into determination.

"Aya was right, you know." he continued. "She and Souichiro do belong together. I'm just sorry it took this long for me to see that...and to see you."

Maya turned to him fully, feeling her cheeks beginning to warm. _'I'm...blushing...?'_ Maya wanted to turn away and hide, but just couldn't bring herself do it. So she settled for taking light embarrassment.

"Well, I didn't make it easy." she chuckled, albeit nervously. "And to be honest... I never really thought this far ahead."

Silence came a second longer than it should and Maya looked to see a nervous expression on Masataka's face. She was about to ask what was wrong when he answered her unspoken thought with a question of his own.

"What about...my brother?"

She heard the worry and uncertainty in his voice and understood what was really being said. _Would he be a replacement of Mitsoumi for her...?_ Strangely enough, she found herself smiling (mentally) at this. That was the real reason for her visit to his brother in the first place, to know if feelings for Masataka were genuine or if she was just around him as a reminder of his brother, whom she had loved long ago. And now, looking at the young fighter in front of her, she was able to give an answer.

"I have said my goodbyes to him. There's nothing to replace. And even if there was, you are not Mitsoumi." She gave him a full smile. "You are Takayanagi Masataka."

Masataka smiled in return and after silence came over them for a moment once again, he asked. "So...what happens now?"

Smiling mischievously, Maya slowly stalked toward Masataka. The young man saw the evil glint in her eyes and nervously stepped back, with a tree stopping him from behind. Seeing his flushed face, her grin broaden as she approached. Soon enough, their bodies came into light contact with each other and their faces were only inches apart. Tilting her head to the side a little, she whispered huskily in his ear.

"What do you think?"

He was too stunned to respond, but was unable to do so anyway due to the collision of her lips against his own. Masataka's mind went completely blank, save for the burning sensations surging through his body. He felt himself beginning to join her in the delicious kiss when she unexpectedly broke away, much to his dismay. He felt a bit lightheaded, but his mind was clear enough to hear her give off a light sigh.

"What?"

"Just relieved." she answered, grinning still with her eyes beginning to reopen. "I was hoping kissing you wouldn't seem... weird."

Had her eyes not been fully opened at that time, she would have missed the small, but mischievous grin that came up over Masataka's face. Taken by surprise, she was unable to ponder on it as he grabbed both her shoulders and gave her a kiss that literally weakened her knees. As it deepened, she could not deny the flood of passion and fire that came with it, nor could she even try to understand just how he made her feel this way. Before she could return it however, Masataka broke away, much to _her_ dismay.

"How about that?"

The question as well as his cocky grin (to which she was surprised about again (Masataka has a cocky grin?)) broke her out of her euphoria enough to return the grin.

"Well, well. Who knew you could be so bold?"

Her hands slid up his chest, causing him to involuntarily shiver. Her grin broadened and her arms soon slipped around the back of his neck and pulled his entire form close to her. This time, there was no surprise as their lips met once again. Deep and sensual, but warm and emotional. Maya felt all her emotions well up to the surface as the kiss continued and a single tear shed from her eye, falling down to their connected lips. Tasting the salt water, Masataka opened his eyes and broke away, lifting a gentle hand up to her cheek.

"Don't cry, Maya-chan..."

Her eyes opening once again, she gazed at the handsome young man in her arms. A young man who had been her sword and shield; her friend and her comrade. Now... her boyfriend...

This thought of course, caused her to snicker and giggle...

"What?"

"Just a funny thought."

Masataka shook his head with a smile, all the while still holding the young woman in his arms. His teacher, captain, mentor, closest friend, and now...his girlfriend... It seemed like a strange thought in his mind, but he certainly wasn't going to argue about it.

"You can be strange sometimes."

"I know." she whispered before her lips claimed his once again.


End file.
